<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Someone (Remix of That Somebody) by newbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011847">My Someone (Remix of That Somebody)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie'>newbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Mutant husbands to be, Post canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post canon sequel. Charles is telling young mutants the story of when he met Erik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Men Remix Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Someone (Remix of That Somebody)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/gifts">princess_fluffle</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031030">Dribbles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle">princess_fluffle</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle">princess_fluffle</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020">xmen_remix_madness2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Safe: In the Summertime, when weather is high<br/>I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes<br/>I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: n/a<br/>I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes<br/>I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: Yes<br/>I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: n/a</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I like to smile too,” a small purple haired mutant with little black horns poking out of the top of her head looked up at Charles who had been reminiscing about his past with Erik.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” his voice was a bit rough having been pulled out of his daydream.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Olivia,” his voice softened when he noticed tears starting to well in the girl’s eyes. “You startled me. I was just remembering when Erik and I first met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me the story,” Olivia’s face lit up. “Please, please, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Charles pulled her onto his lap. “It was a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re supposed to say once upon a time,” Olivia giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh but that’s for fairy tales and this is a true story,” Charles smiled to his eyes. “Come on over little ones I’m going to tell the story of when Erik and I first met,” Charles waved for the small group of young mutants that had gathered behind them to come over.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had settled down in front of Charles he told the story. His eyes widened recalling how he could feel Erik’s mind. Charles furrowed his brown when he noted how Erik was resistant to being rescued. He smiled when he mentioned how Erik told him he talked too much, and everyone had a good laugh at that. Charles ended the story with the fact that now that Erik knew he wasn’t the only mutant in the world; Charles was hopeful that they would become friends and Erik finally would have someone he felt he could talk to.</p><p> </p><p>After a half hour of answering questions: What happened next? Why didn’t Erik have any friends? Why did you go looking for other mutants? When did you fall in love? When the group finally dispersed Charles could feel the love radiating off of Erik as he approached from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’re in my favorite spot again,” Erik chuckled as he sat down next to his fiance at the edge of the pond.</p><p> </p><p>“It really is so beautiful here,” Charles took the cup of tea Erik held out to him. “I was watching the toads and frogs jump in and out of the water and thinking about how far we’ve come when Olivia saw me smiling.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw her sitting on your lap, alone with five or six other little mutants hanging off your every word,” Erik said between sips of his tea. “What were you telling them? I hope you weren’t convincing them I’m a softie, I rule with an iron fist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you do,” Charles laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well not really because I don’t have to, everyone pitches in and I keep to myself,” his face turned sad as he watched one of the little mutants who had been listening to Charles talk a few minutes ago talking to a fish on the other side of the pond. If Nina we’re still here maybe they would compare notes on what the animals say to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Charles squeezed his fiance’s hand and Erik turned back to face him. “Kevin told me when I first arrived how you didn’t talk much but whenever a kid talked to you you always listened and even played with them. So I think your cover was already blown,” they both laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides which we both agreed neither of us are “ruling” anything we’re both retired and splitting out time between here and Westcheaster helping out whenever we’re asked,” Charles reminded Erik.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Erik raised an eyebrow, “first of all I was joking as you well know. And second you never seem to mind when I “rule” in the bedroom.” Erik’s wicked sharky smile crossed his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and you’re right,” Charles winked. “In fact why don’t we go see who’s the boss in the bedroom right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Erik picked Charles up and floated them up to their apartment, his wheelchair floating behind them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>